Modern animal confinement facilities have to include several units which all cooperate together within the structure itself for maintaining the internal ambient temperature within some preselected range. Typically, the systems utilized for controlling the temperature within an animal confinement structure include; fans, heaters, controllers, curtain operators, alarms, curtain drops, evaporative cooling systems and contactor control systems. The contactor control devices utilized in these systems must insure adequate selective control as to whether heating or cooling will be applied to the animal confinement structure responsive to the internal ambient temperature being sensed in order to maintain this temperature within the preselected range. The contactor control systems which are utilized have not been able to adequately control for small fluctuations in temperatures. Fluctuations of more than 1 degree from the ideal can result in disaster with some forms of livestock, in that these small, temperature fluctuations have been associated with some of the livestock becoming sick, or in some cases, even dying. While most systems used in typical temperature control systems can usually prevent death, their inability to provide adequate control within some preselected range does very little in preventing stress or sickness to various forms of livestock. These systems do not provide for the adequate control to properly actuate the temperature control apparatus when the sensed ambient temperature is outside the preselected range.